


When Man Needs a Best Friend

by Wishfulthinking1979



Series: Star Wars Goes to the Dogs [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Firmus Piett Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Skywalker Family Drama, Skywalker Family Feels, This is mostly going to be happy I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishfulthinking1979/pseuds/Wishfulthinking1979
Summary: A series of utterly joyous crack with our favorite Star Wars characters! Beginning with our very long background story (because Wishful got hit over the head with the idea and couldn't stop) and continuing as the muse takes us.Our Skywalker family and friends live in modern London running a large unspecified firm. We follow the adventures of both the humans and their dogs or, from a certain point of view, the dogs and their humans.Lady, the black Shepherd, Artoo the Corgi and Threepio the Golden Retriever all have opinions on their humans and their moods and do their best to help keep everyone in line and happy.
Relationships: Firmus Piett & Anakin Skywalker & Maximilian Veers, Firmus Piett & Luke Skywalker, Firmus Piett & Maximilian Veers, Leia Organa & Firmus Piett
Series: Star Wars Goes to the Dogs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924630
Comments: 54
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was born of a series of communications between Morwen and Wishful in which we cracked ourselves up imagining Artoo as a blue/grey Corgi. This was Morwen's brain wave, so once again, she is to be blamed really. ;)  
> We had quite a hilarious bunch of mental images as we added other dogs to the scenarios.   
> One of us said 'at some point, we should consider writing this down'.   
> Wishful did, because she has been casting gallons of angst around in various stories and decided that a fluffy retreat was needed---both for the authors and the readers. :)   
> We hope you enjoy it as well.

There were so many terrific perks to working at Executor Alliance International. Some of the business trips had been phenomenal. And he really enjoyed the sharp team of people he worked with. 

(All right, working with Madine and Ozzel was like deliberately stapling his own hand to the desk, but for the most part….)

The health benefits were fantastic if he was every given time to utilize them. But his boss was a sadist apparently (no really he was) and Piett was rarely able to take a true break. 

Max Veers, who worked in Madine’s department, told him he should file a formal complaint to human resources. 

Given that Wilhuff Tarkin took a keen interest in that department though, despite being the CFO, Piett didn’t think he’d get anywhere. 

“You look like absolute hell,” Max said as Piett slid into the seat opposite him at their favorite pub near the office. It was inviting and quirky and actually run by an old Scottish guy who never put up with their English oddities and was quick to point out all their flaws. But it was some of the best beer in London and when he was in a good mood, he had fascinating stories about his military service in the Falklands.

“And thank you for that, Max,” Piett said with a sigh, setting his heavy satchel on the bench beside himself and shrugging out of his overcoat. 

His friend slid over a brimming pint.

“This is why I hang out with you,” Piett told him, taking an appreciative pull.

“Because I buy you beer, and make you take a break once in a while?”

He snorted and got foam on his tie.

“Mostly, yes,” he replied, scrubbing at it. 

“Did you hear that Lord Vader has stepped back into full time work here?”

Piett lifted interested eyebrows.

“Really? That’s interesting. I had thought we were going to be bought by Empire Law.”

“Rumor says that deal may not be as firm as we thought.”

Piett nodded, pondering that. If it was true, so much of the work he had been given by Ozzel would be defunct. And that would be great. Of course, most of the work Ozzel gave him was to see when he could get Piett to quit.

“Firmus.”

He looked up into Max’s grey eyes. 

“You really need to take a break.”

Piett smiled at him. “I appreciate the concern, Veers, but the deadline I have seems virtually impossible already.”

Max glared angrily into his glass. “He gives you the work of three people! Seriously, Firmus, you will have a nervous breakdown if not a physical one!”

“I will not give him that satisfaction, Max,” Piett said steadily, checking his watch. He had to go if he was going to catch the Wembley line. 

“Hey, I laud your spirit, Piett, I do, and you’re so stubborn you could give our British bulldog spirit a run for its money, but you’re essentially my only friend, so…”

Both of their phones chimed with a text.

_ Oh no. _

Piett looked at it.

_ Back to the office. Meeting with Senior staff at 7 am. _

Max groaned.

“No rest for the wicked. Or the weary in your case.”

Piett thought longingly of his flat and tea.

“Nothing for it, Max.” He rose and shrugged on his coat, lifting the satchel once more. 

“Thank you Seamus!” he called as Max held the door for them.

“Lettin’ in tha cold air!” the Scot yelled back.

Piett shook his head and the two men left.

  
  


****

  
  


Piett woke up and tried to work out what was off. Something was not quite right but his exhausted brain couldn’t pinpoint it.

Then something whuffled on his chest.

Oh. That.

**_What_ ** _ , was on top of him? _

In the dim light of his small office he realized that a large black head was resting on his chest and large brown canine eyes were looking at him. 

A dog.

A large black dog was sitting by his old leather sofa, resting its sleek head on his chest and watching him.

_ Should he be concerned about this? Was he about to get teeth in his face? _

A large red tongue shot out to lick his cheek happily.

At least not teeth.

Piett carefully moved his arm from his chest to hold it to the person washing service next to him and the dog paused its ministrations to sniff his hand delicately before licking that too.

Satisfied that he could get up without being attacked, Piett carefully moved to a sitting position and looked at his watch. 

Marvelous. 6 am. At least he’d taken off his jacket and tie before he had lain down to read through the briefs he was preparing, so not everything he was wearing would be a crumpled mess.

His brain caught up with the  _ dog in his office _ .

“Where did you come from?” he asked it, rising and feeling every muscle in his back stage a vehement protest.

It sat and watched him, panting occasionally as though smiling at him. 

No one he knew had a dog like that. And certainly no one working here would dare to bring a pet to the firm. 

“Really, how did you get in here?” He asked, gathering his papers and finding the thumb drive with the presentation he had been up most of the night, preparing.

The dog whuffed softly. 

_ He was talking to a dog. _

Maybe Max was onto something with him needing a break.

As if Ozzel would ever let that happen. 

Piett had numerous daydreams about punching Ozzel in his pretentious face. The man was solidly upper middle class. No problem there---Piett knew lots of lovely people like that. But Ozzel was of the sort that liked to remind everyone about it.

_ “I was dining with the so and so’s last week….” _

__

_ “Oh yes, at Cambridge we…..” _

_ “Have you ever been on holiday to Mauritius? No? There’s a lovely private airstrip that….” _ _   
  
_

Piett had worked hard for everything in his life. His own degree had ‘Oxford’ on it, but he wasn’t about to bring that up.

He’d been passed over for a raise three times now and thus his salary just about allowed him to live near central London, provided he always took the Tube. His colleagues mostly took cabs and private hire cars, and couldn’t understand his desire to do so much walking and endless riding.

Max knew. Max came from an old family name himself, but no one thought about that because pretentious was not a word that ever applied to Max Veers.

“Why do you stay?” Max had asked once about 6 months previously when he had helped nurse Piett through an awful cold. Piett had stayed at his flat and literally hadn’t been able to stand without help for three days. Max had actually had a doctor come to him. 

_ Overwork. Exhaustion. Stress. _

Yes, he knew all that.

So, why did he stay?

Because Padme’ Amidala had been an old friend. Because she had asked him not to abandon her husband and family when she died, knowing the devastation they would deal with. 

She couldn’t have known that Ozzel would deny him the promotion that had been expected which would have had him working more closely with Lord Vader and his children. She couldn’t have realized that her husband would have stepped back significantly, allowing Ozzel and Tarkin to steer things toward a merger with Palpatine.

_ She couldn’t have known her family would not want him….. _

But Piett was loyal. Had been doing his best to stall and delay the merger, pointing out the ways that Palpatine was taking advantage of Lord Vader’s absence and making sure to scan all agreements closely for little things slipped in that would ruin this firm.

He wouldn’t let them. 

But he was one man and Ozzel was out for his blood and Piett was so. tired.

He got the kettle going (it sat on his bookshelf) and found the tea in his desk drawer and wondered what on earth he could eat for breakfast. The office dining hall and buffet didn’t open until 7 so that was out. 

He sank into his desk chair and had a staring contest with the dog. 

“I’ve been given the impossible,” he told the dog, running his hand through his hair. “I’ve done all I can but I’ve run out of ways to stall this. Well. Legally.”

The dog moved forward to come and sit right between his legs and look up at his face.

He smiled. “Don’t worry. I wouldn’t do anything dishonest. Though heaven knows  _ they _ have.”

The dog cocked its head. 

“I’ve kept record of it,” he told it, running a hand over the silky black head. “I hoped to be able to use it, but I don’t know who to appeal to with the head of the company not really present.”

The dog turned to lick his hand and whine softly.

“I sent numerous letters to the assistant for Lord Vader, but I’ve never heard back.”

The kettle pinged and he rose to make tea, the black head following, right at his knee.

“At some point, dog, we have to find out who you belong to,” Piett told it, allowing the tea to steep and seeking to do something about his hair. He snagged the electric razor he kept in his desk for the too many nights that he done things just like this and made himself as presentable as he could.

He had his tea, ran over his notes in his mind as he did so and finally rolled his sleeves back down to button the cuffs and shrug his jacket back on. 

“Tie straight?” he asked the dog who cocked its head again and licked its chops. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he told it, picking up the relevant folders and patting the black head. “You however, should stay here. Please try not to destroy my office.”

It occurred to him the dog may need water. He ducked out of the office and shut the door, hurrying to the small break room nearby, where he stole a small plastic bowl out of the drainer by the little sink and filled it with water. 

He ducked back into the office, set it on the floor and prayed that the dog didn’t decide to use his laptop as a chew toy.

Veers met him as they were about to enter the conference room on the 26th floor.

“Slept here didn’t you?” he asked, giving him a swift glance.

“No choice really, Max,” he sighed. “Hopefully I’m not too rumpled.”

“It’s not terrible. But you look like someone has punched you in the eyes repeatedly.”

“You know I so appreciate all the ways you help with my confidence here, Max.”

“You’re welcome, Firmus. And when the meeting is over, you are coming home with me and planting yourself in my guest room for twelve hours.”

“Max…”

Ozzel came up behind them and both of them shut up as they all entered the conference room. All the Senior department members were there and the chair at the head was empty.

“When does Lord Vader arrive?” Max asked softly.

“I had thought he was already here,” Piett answered.

The meeting began with presentations from Tarkin and Ozzel on all the benefits of the potential merger. Various discussions took place and Piett watched the clock. An hour passed and Lord Vader had still not arrived.

He had been counting on presenting his position to his Lordship--- a last ditch effort to stop this. 

Instead he rose, keenly aware that he hadn’t had breakfast, and made his way to the front to present all that he had worked on.

Fifteen minutes in, Ozzel stopped him, red in the face with fury.

“You were to prepare all the briefs demonstrating the specific benefits to our overseas branches, Piett. Instead, you have decided to come up with your own fanciful interpretation of it. You have been determined to undermine this the whole way. And I am done.”

Piett looked around the table. Some of the people present were frowning slightly at Ozzel’s display of temper. Others were nodding in approval. Max was glaring at his mug of tea, because otherwise it would be directed Ozzel’s way. 

“Sir,” he began.

“No. Either show us what you were requested to or sit down.”

Piett stared him in the eye. “I was told, sir, to give a thorough analysis for the benefits  _ and _ issues this could present. I have done so.”

“We are not interested in what  _ you _ see as issues, Piett. But then what can one expect from a Geordie?”

A few chuckles around the table and Max huffed audibly.

Piett was from Newcastle it was true. He was proud of that. But in order to avoid the persecution that Ozzel and his kind could perpetuate, he had carefully worked on his accent at Uni.

“Sir, I have done my due diligence....”

“Sit down and shut up, Piett. I’m done with your obstructionist attitude.”

And something inside of him snapped. 

This firm was in the family of Padme’ Amidala. He had worked hard here for her. For her children whom he used to play with. For the more aloof man who was her husband. 

“No. You are seeking to destroy this firm. You have used underhanded and illegal means to bring this together and I will not be silent about it. The family who owns it has a good name and reputation, and I will not stand by and allow you to destroy that!”

Max was staring at him in shock. Half the table was also stunned, and the other half angry. 

Ozzel was apoplectic.

“You…..you working class trash! You are fired! How dare you speak to me like that?”

“How dare I?” Piett growled, his fury giving him adrenaline. “I would ask the same of you, you grovelling ladder climber.”

Max was striving to hide his grin.

“If you don’t leave this building this instant…”

“Oh I’m going,” Piett answered coolly. “The air is too foul in here.”

He left, quivering with rage as Ozzel attempted to get the meeting back on track.

By the time he made it to his office, he had cooled off enough to realize that he was going to be in a tough spot within a few weeks. 

Ozzle would make it hard for him to get a job….

He couldn’t think about that. He opened the office door and something large and black got its paws on his shoulders in greeting.

Right. He had forgotten about the large black dog in his office.

The dog currently greeting him like a long lost friend.

Rather nice frankly, given the circumstances.

“Down boy. Girl? Boy?”

Piett really didn’t want to find out at the moment.

He gathered his belongings (happily, they weren’t much) and shrugged on his coat. The satchel and computer bag went over his shoulder and he lifted the box with his bits and left.

After turning his security card over to the guard at the front, he made his way down the damp pavement to the nearest Tube station. 

The dog followed.

  
  


*****

The human was leaving the building. 

She didn’t know why she didn’t approve, but she didn’t.

Her owner was somewhere in the building. 

But this human really ought to belong to her, she just knew it, and she therefore couldn’t let him out of her sight. 

Owner would understand.

Short human with the kind eyes was going underground. She didn’t particularly care for going underground herself, but if he was doing so, she would join him. 

She trotted down the steps after him and followed him to the platform where they waited in the crush of people.

The huge metal snake pulled up and they squeezed their way inside. The short human had to stand as there were no seats. She stood in front of him so that he would not be crushed into the doors.

She had noted that the humans were more reluctant to harm animals than one of their own kind. She found that rather sad in some ways.

The short human was very tired. She could sense this. And sad. As the snake slowly emptied, she nudged his knee toward a seat. He looked down at her.

“Not subtle are you? But thank you.” He eased down, holding all his things. She sat near him and rested her head on his knee.

She sensed his sudden intake of breath and knew that he was  _ very _ sad, but also appreciated her gesture. His hand rested on her head.

At last, he rose and as the doors hissed open, they stepped out of the snake and onto the platform. He led the way up the stairs, moving slowly and getting shoved aside more than once as the crowd hurried and crushed up the stairs.

At last they made it to the top and she discovered that it was raining. Normal in this land, but not good for her human.

Was he her human? Hmmm. Owner was good. She liked owner. But she had not thought of him in quite the way she was thinking of the short human. 

He walked with his head bent against the rain. Humans really needed coats like hers. One could just shake and things were so much better. 

He paused in front of a small bank of flats and fiddled with keys before at last entering and getting in from the rain. 

She shook and he sighed. “Should have expected that, shouldn’t I?”

He set his things down and then paused to look at her.

“I don’t have any dog food. You’re likely hungry as well.” He shrugged his wet coat off and hung it to dry in the shower, then toed off his shoes and trotted to the kitchen to search behind all his doors.

“Hmm.” This was a thinking noise that humans made.

He looked in the cold door.

“Well. I do have sausages. I suppose we could both do that right?”

He pulled out meat sticks and she approved. 

He cooked them on the hot box and placed hers on a plate on the floor, while he sat at his table. She did not like the way he shivered. She did like the meat sticks.

She went to thank him (good manners after all) and placed her head on his knee again. She could feel that his temperature was not normal. Too warm.

She huffed and he chuckled.

“Something on your mind, dog?”

Clearly he had not had anyone to take care of him. Well, she was here now. Though owner would perhaps be concerned.

That was true.

It seemed that her human had thought of this though.

He was speaking on the small machine.

“When do you close? Lovely. I’ll bring it in to scan for a chip.”

He looked down at her.

“All right dog. I hope you’re chipped so we can find out who you belong to.”

Oh. Oh dear. He didn’t realize that she had adopted him. 

He found a belt and looped it around her collar. She had managed to lose the small metal piece with her name. 

Well.

_ She _ hadn’t lost it. Artoo had. Deliberately. 

But this was not something she could fix at the moment. 

He put on a rain jacket this time (better) and found some wellies after digging in the closet.

They set off once more and after about fifteen minutes they entered a building that smelled of all sorts of animals.

She ignored the foul language of several cats (what could you expect of the spawn of hell, really?) and gave superior stares to a few dogs that were cheeky enough to sit up and look at her.

One was a puppy and it wagged fiercely and tried to get to her. She rolled her eyes. 

Of course, Artoo wasn’t much better and he was full grown.

Her human spoke with a large woman behind a counter, and then they went around the counter where the large woman ran a wand over her.

The beep made both humans pleased and they looked at the box that told people things.

“All right, I can get in contact with the owner….”

“I’m Firmus Piett. Here’s my number. I’ll just hold onto her then.”

“Are you sure? We can keep her here if that’s easier…”

Her human glanced down and she knew he wouldn’t do that.

“No, that’s all right. Thank you.”

He stopped at a corner Tesco’s to buy a small bag of dog food after she smelled all the kinds and pointed to that one.

Then they returned to his flat and he gave her water, and then sat on his sofa and put his head in his hands.

She paused in her drink to look at him. She did not like the sadness that was coming off of him in waves.

She trotted over to nudge his arm with her nose.

“Thank you. Fate has an interesting sense of humor, sending you today. I’m glad not to be alone, Lady.”

She perked her ears straight up. He had discovered her name.

He smiled at her sadly. “You know your name.”

She gave him a look. Of course she knew her name. What was she, a rabbit?

“Lady is a good name. You are one aren’t you?” He rubbed her ears and she leaned into him. 

“I tried, Lady. I tried everything I could think of.” He let out a shuddering breath. “And I’m not sure to this day why the family doesn’t want me to contact them but….”

He rubbed at his face. “I can respect their wishes. I just….”

She whined and licked his face.

He laughed, but it was not happy. “I would keep you I think, if you didn’t have an owner. It’s not very fun to be by oneself, Lady. Especially when one has thought that one had a family….”

He stopped. She shoved her head into his chest and he grunted slightly.

“Well. Thank you. Is that a hug?”

She perked her ears at that word, and rose to place her paws on either side of him on the sofa.

A real laugh this time. “You know that word then.” He scratched her ears and oh yes, that was just the spot. 

His little machine made a noise.

He rose and retrieved it from the counter in the kitchen.

“Hello? Oh, yes indeed. She’s right here. Perfectly fine. I’ll be here all day. Yes, thank you.”

He pushed something and looked down at her. She wagged her tail slowly.

“Your owner is coming to get you, Lady.”

Was he? That would be pleasant to see him. She wondered how she could explain that this was her human.

“I should tidy and attempt to be presentable I suppose. And then I should see if I can still find a job in London after Ozzel is finished destroying my reputation.”

She didn’t like the hopeless tone in his voice. 

He moved around, her short human, moving items and then he disappeared into another room, returning in fresh trousers and button down shirt. 

His face was still very tired and sad. He couldn’t change that it seemed. And he had started to cough slightly.

She disapproved and told him so with a bark.

“What was that for?” He was puzzled.

She tried to get him to sit down on the sofa, but he was pulling out his box of knowledge and opening it at the table.

For the next few hours, he worked on the box, tapping it with his fingers. 

She lay down on his feet under the table and dozed. 

The chime of the doorbell had her raising her head abruptly and scenting the air.

She knew that scent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piett gets a surprise at his door and we get to meet Artoo the corgi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you--but this has been a somewhat intense week at work. I could use some of the fluff this chapter has and I hope you can too, so I'm posting earlier than I normally would.  
> I deeply enjoyed writing the dogs here---I can't express how fun it was. Also Veers. And Luke. Well, everyone really. You'll see.  
> Happy Thursday!!

Piett felt his eyes shrivelling up as he stared at the computer. Okay, not literally, but it felt like it. It seemed that everything was falling apart, his job, his body, possibly his finances if he didn’t get work. 

The cold he’d been denying for three days had decided to assert itself, because why not?

His phone was pinging with texts. He looked at the clock. Yes, Max would just be getting finished.

_ Are you all right? _

_ I said to come to mine after work. _

_ Firmus, I know you have a cold again, don’t be an ass. _

_ If you don’t answer I’m coming over there. _

He picked up the phone at that point and texted back.

_ Sorry, Max--I’m alright. Or will be. Just….long story, but I found a lost dog and the owner is coming to get her any minute so… _

_ A lost dog? Are you drunk? _

_ Really Veers? Yes-- look. _

He snapped a picture of Lady under the table on his feet and sent it to Max.

_ Only you would take in a lost dog the day you got fired. Firmus, seriously, once the owner comes, I want you to come to my flat.  _

_ Max. I’m tired.  _

_ I know--I’ll send a cab for you. I’m serious.You need a doctor. _

Piett sighed and shook his head. Max had a reputation at work for being a cool customer. Certainly, he had seemed that way at first to Piett. But as they had grown in their friendship, he had discovered that the man had a fierce protective streak and was exceedingly loyal. 

He appreciated it--he did. But he just wanted to sleep and attempt to put the pieces of his life together tomorrow.

_ Thank you, no. I’ll phone you later. _

_ You are the most stubborn bastard…. _

The doorbell rang.

Lady lifted her head off of his feet and he missed the warmth.

“Likely for you, girl,” he told her and felt a pang. He would be very alone when she was gone.

_ Pull it together, Firmus. _

He went to the door and opened it to a petite young lady in a grey woolly hat who was squinting at the flat number.

She smiled at him the way strangers do for the 20 seconds of polite interaction they would have.

“I received a call from the vet that you have our dog….Lady!”

And the large black dog came trotting up agreeably tail wagging lightly.

“Thank you so much,” she told him, patting the black head and producing a lead. “We were rather worried and…..” her voice trailed off and she suddenly pushed her scarf away from her face.

“ _ Uncle Firmus??!? _ ”

He lifted his eyes from the dog to the girl and realized that he was looking at Leia Skywalker. 

Padme’s daughter. The girl he had helped with literature homework and A-levels. The young lady he’d written Uni recommendations for.

Last seen at the funeral eight months ago.

“Hello,” he said weakly, unsure of what to say to someone who hadn’t wanted to see him anymore.

She studied him, those eyes so like her mother’s.

Lady turned and went back inside.

“No…” he began but then Leia was speaking again.

“Well I’m going to take that as a sign. We need to talk.” And she moved swiftly past him and into the flat.

That too was her mother. One didn’t refuse Padme’--and she was charming and firm all the way.

He shut the door and turned to face her daughter, who had her arms crossed and was frowning at him.

_ Well of course. Because this was the day from hell apparently. _

“Why didn’t you want to see us anymore, Uncle Firmus? Because that was frankly terrible. On top of losing mother…..”

She paused and bit her lip.

His tired brain caught up.

_ Wait. What? _ _  
  
_

“My dear….I don’t quite understand. Your solicitors wrote me to tell me in no uncertain terms that your family no longer required my, ah, presence.”

_ It had been a brutal blow on top of the gaping wound that was losing one of his only friends. _

She stared at him.

“No one asked him to do that. Uncle Firmus, we would  _ never… _ .!”

“Why did you think I didn’t want to see you, Leia?” he asked, faint stirrings of hope and suspicion growing.

“You texted Luke and I! You said…”

She trailed off, and he saw the same suspicion in her countenance.

“That wasn’t you.”

“No.”

She unwound her scarf from her neck and hung it over his abandoned chair and looked slowly around the small flat. 

Then she studied him.

“Why are you home?” she asked abruptly. “You should still be at work at this time. Are you sick?”

_ Well. Yes, but… _

“I ah.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I was fired today.”

“What.”

Her tone was murderous.

“My dear, there’s nothing to be done. I…”

“Nothing to be….Uncle Firmus. Mother was very specific in her wishes about your position and what she wanted for the firm. Dad went to meet with them this morning. I thought he’d see you. Maybe try to patch things up….”   
  


“Leia.” How did he explain that Padme’s wishes hadn’t been followed? That the absence of her husband had allowed the door to swing open to Palpatine?

“You weren’t given that position,” she said knowingly. “You wouldn’t live here if you had that salary.”

Likely true and she didn’t miss much.

“Tea?” he asked mildly.

“I think it’s necessary, yes.”

He put the kettle to boil once more and rummaged in his cupboards.

“I don’t have many biscuits, but we can make do…”

“I don’t need biscuits.” She was next to him quite suddenly and Lady had moved in silently to lean on his leg on the other side.

“Well,” he turned to look at her and was dismayed to see tears in those large brown eyes.

“My dear, I…”

“I missed you terribly. And then I was so angry at you for abandoning us….but. You’ve been here this whole time thinking we didn’t want to  _ see _ you?”

And he found that his weariness had eroded his self control so he looked down at the dog. 

“Well. I wasn’t sure if I had perhaps done something….”

Her arms were tight around him, and he couldn’t recall the last time he’d been hugged so fiercely.

“I am  _ so sorry, _ Uncle Firmus. I should have come to talk to you sooner. I should have known you would  _ never… _ ”

He patted her back and felt something ease in his chest that had been painful and tight for months now.

“It’s all right, dear girl. You were grieving…”

“So were you!  _ Alone _ !” she lifted a tear streaked face to look at him. “Who would deliberately set out to split you off from our family?”

“I have some theories,” he told her. “Let’s discuss it over tea.”

So they did, Lady resuming her place on his feet and thumping her tail occasionally to remind them to pat her head.

When he finished laying out the situation at the firm and his theory about separating him from the Skywalker family, Leia sat quietly for a minute.

“All right,” she said with conviction, looking up at him. “Here’s what we’re going to do. You are coming back to the house with me right now. No. You may not argue at all. Luke will be delighted to see you and when Dad gets back, we can all strategize together. Besides, I have all of mother’s papers and you can put together a water tight case against all those bastards.”

  
  
“My dear…” he really wasn’t feeling well. It was kind and he was so glad that they hadn’t actually cut him off, but he didn’t want to go out and come back again. He knew he didn’t have the energy.

“No arguing. I can see you’re not well. You’ve been doing this all on your own. That is not acceptable. So, pack an overnight bag. We didn’t change anything in your room. Well. The rug that Artoo brought the dead weasel to. We did change that.”

He smiled slightly. “Good to hear.”

“Go,” she ordered. “Bag. I’ll pack your computer and are all the papers you need in your satchel?”

“Yes. But I have to be honest, my dear, I don’t think I can put together all of this by tomorrow.”

She snorted and rose, Lady jumping to her feet as well.

“Who said we were doing all this tonight? Much as I would love to rip Ozzel’s lungs out immediately, there are more important things. You are going to have a proper dinner with us and you are going to  _ rest _ so we can do something about those bags under your eyes, and then we can put things together. You said that this deal with Palpatine isn’t official until two days from now…”

“Yes, but your Father…”

“Dad will want you. Stop stalling Uncle Firmus.”

All right then. He obeyed because Leia was like her mother and once she was on a campaign, nothing could stop her.

He swiftly packed a few things and snagged his overcoat once more to discover that Leia had come in a private car which admittedly made things so much easier.

The driver stowed his bag in the boot and then Lady jumped in to settle on the floor at their feet.

Somewhere in the drive to their house (outside of London of course) he must have closed his eyes. 

He woke to the sound of gravel under the tires and realized they were pulling up in front of the big doors. Leia was leaning against him in the old way and she patted his arm before turning to get Lady’s lead and they both stepped out of the car and breathed in the fresh, damp air of the country.

The driver took his bag for him and Piett appreciated being back at this beautiful old house, with its elegant setting and ancient trees and its…

A furry rocket bowled into his legs.

Ah yes. And its corgi terror.

The smaller dog was quivering around on the ground by his feet in canine joy.

So Artoo remembered him then. He didn’t know why the animal had liked him so much. Luke had bought him two years ago as a puppy. He had a very sunny temperament, much like his owner, but the dog was a force of destruction for….well most things really.

And it liked Piett even though he really didn’t encourage the shedding all over his trousers or the muddy paws that were even now patting at his ankles. 

Lady moved to lower her head to the other dog and give a small whuff.

Artoo sprang up the wide stone steps like a bouncy ball and ran a few circles to demonstrate his joy.

“When did you get Lady?” Piett asked Leia as they made their way to the door.

“She’s dads really. He got her about four months ago. He likes her but it seems almost like a partnership. He said he needed a reason to walk.” 

_ Lord Vader had always walked with his wife. _

She glanced at him as they came into the big entryway to the house. “I haven’t seen Lady lie down on his feet for example.”

“Now. You get things put away in your room. We’ll be in the sitting room. There’s a fire going and I’ll have proper tea brought in.”

She patted his shoulder and he moved up the staircase to the landing and then on down the long hallway to his room, his feet sinking into the thick carpet noiselessly.

The house was a beautiful example of late Stuart period architecture and had been well kept. Georgian updates had only added to the loveliness and Padme’s taste was still evident all around.

He put his bag on the chair in his room and noted that Leia had been correct. It was just as he remembered from many previous stays, though he was glad to hear that the dead weasel rug had been replaced.

He took some cold meds and tried to ignore the growing cough in his chest as he made his way back down the stairs to the cozy sitting room, inviting with fat chintz sofas and chairs and a cheerful fire going in the large fireplace. And….

“Uncle Firmus!” Luke Skywalker sprang out of one of the chairs to nearly tackle him with a hug.

But it was so incredible to receive Skywalker affection once more he didn’t mind and returned the embrace.

“Luke. It’s very good to see you again.”

“Leia explained what happened. I’m so sorry. And I’m totally on board with our gunpowder plot and treason.”

He smiled. His adopted nephew had very infectious enthusiasm. It didn’t seem to affect the mournful golden retriever on the rug by the fire, however. It merely sighed and rolled to its back, begging for a tummy rub which Leia moved to give it. 

“Threepio, you are pathetic,” she told the dog. He groaned.

“So he’s just the same,” Piett commented as Lady strolled nonchalantly into the room and nudged his thigh with her black nose. He laid a hand on her head.

“Well. She likes you.” Luke said, grinning. 

“Sit Uncle Firmus,” Leia commanded, getting up and moving to the big tea tray on the low table by one of the sofas.

“Luke, make sure Artoo doesn’t come and lick everything here.”

“Yeah, good point.” The blonde snapped his fingers and the corgi shot out from under the sofa Piett had just been lowering himself into, managing to shoot right between his legs.

“Goodness!” He managed to sit without mishap as Luke’s dog ran a few more laps around the room to get out his excess energy.

Leia handed him a plate with hot scones and quiche and his stomach reminded him that food had been an afterthought too often.

“Thank you, my dear.”

She came to sit beside him and it was like old times. 

Luke told them about Uni and the classes he was enjoying most.

Leia was taking accelerated courses (because of course she was) and intended to start interning at the firm.

“Once we clear out the trash, Uncle Firmus,” she said with an edge to her voice.

As it grew darker outside, Luke received a text from his Lordship, informing them that he would be getting home right at the dinner hour. 

“That’s just as well then,” said Leia calmly, rising and finding a throw. “Gives us a few hours. I’m going to go find mother’s papers and bring them in here. Luke, would you find the cough medicine you had a few weeks back? And you can take a nap, Uncle Firmus.”   
  


It wasn’t a suggestion.

Luke was back in moments with the medicine and he took some obediently. Leia returned with papers that she set on the round oak table and then moved to shake out the throw and place it over him. 

“I’m serious. Sleep. I’ll wake you for dinner.”

Lady suddenly leapt up to the sofa to drape herself over his lower half, effectively pinning him in place.

“Good girl,” Leia told her. But it was pleasantly warm by the fire and Lady was warm on his legs. Leia was rustling papers and Luke was reading a textbook for class. Artoo was bothering Threepio on the rug. He was sleepy and not alone…..

  
  


****

Leia organized her mother's papers neatly and wondered if she could be cheeky enough to rummage in Uncle Firmus’s satchel for the work he had done. 

She glanced at the man in question, asleep on the sofa, and felt overwhelmed with guilt and anger all over again. 

She had let herself be manipulated. 

They had abandoned him to fight this alone. She could see the toll — he was thinner and so very sad…..

She should have  _ known _ , damn it. Uncle Firmus was loyal—he would not abandon them. 

_ But he would respect their wishes to stay away…. _

How that must have hurt him. She blinked tears away once more, rose to get more tea and dropped a kiss on his head as she returned to the table. Lady opened one brown eye to examine her.

“Is he yours then Lady?” She asked quietly. “I’m glad at least one of us had the brains to go get him.”

Lady huffed and shifted her head to lick Uncle Firmus’s hand. He didn’t stir.

Leia decided that she would be that bold and rummaged in his tidy satchel for the numerous folders he had there.

“Leia!” Luke hissed accusingly, looking up from his book. Artoo took this as a sign that he should flop on top of Threepio.

The bigger dog groaned, but didn’t move.

“I’m helping, Luke. He wouldn’t mind. Besides, I don’t think he should. He’s done his bit. It’s high time we stepped in to help him out.”

Her brother sighed. “Yeah. I feel awful.”

“Well make yourself useful then,” she ordered. “I’m the one with the legal head..”

“Hey!”

“Truth and you know it.”

“Ok true.”

“But you brother of mine, are brilliant with tech. Find out how someone could make it look like those texts we got came from Uncle Firmus’s mobile.”   
  


She found his phone and touched the screen. Oh dear. Numerous texts from ‘Veers’ with increasing concern.

She seemed to recall a Veers at the firm. Were they friends? It seemed like it.

“Oh dear. We need Uncle Firmus to unlock it though….”

Luke grinned at her and took the phone from her hand. “Do we?”

“Luke Skywalker!!”

“Hey, you wanted my help. I can do this. We won’t snoop anything private. Besides, this Veers looks ready to comb through London looking for him. We should reassure him.”

She wasn’t sure about doing this, but she was so angry at herself for allowing a wedge to be driven between the man they all loved like family, and themselves.

She was going to war. And after looking over the materials that her uncle had collected, she was reasonably sure she knew who had orchestrated much of the merger deal as well as the ‘solicitor’s’ letter to let Uncle Firmus know he wasn’t wanted.

“What is it?” Luke asked looking up from the phone as she put her head in her hands and sniffed furious tears.

“Just….this letter our solicitor supposedly sent. It’s so…..so  _ brutal _ . No wonder Uncle Firmus didn’t want to come near us. I will personally  _ eviscerate _ the person who composed this. And I think I know who it was…”

Luke came to look over her shoulder and scanned it swiftly. 

“ _ Bastards _ .”

“Exactly.”

“Ha! Got it. All right, what should we say to this Veers?”

“Um….the truth I guess. That he’s with us but he’s resting right now…”

Her brother’s fingers flew over the mobile. 

It pinged seconds later.

“Hmmm,” her brother said. “He’s skeptical. I think he’s worried Uncle Firmus has been kidnapped or something….”

He snorted in amusement.

“And I’m being threatened with having my kneecaps smashed if I’ve done something to him…”

“Oh bother,” Leia sighed. “Hand it to me.”

He complied and she dialed the number listed for Veers while rising to leave the room so as not to wake Uncle Firmus.

“I swear to all that is holy that if you have stolen his phone or mugged him, I will personally find you and….”

“Mr. Veers,” Leia interrupted calmly. “Would I call you if I had? I am phoning to assure you that he is fine--well aside from an awful cold---but he’s with us at our home and I intend for him to stay that way until he stops looking as though he was hit with the Marylebone line.”

A pause on the other end.

“Oh, and this is Leia Skywalker by the way,” she added as an afterthought.

She could almost feel the anger over the connection.

“Why did you suddenly show up  _ now _ after letting him know that he was not  _ needed _ ?” Veers asked through ground teeth.

_ Ah. Yes, he had every right to be angry. Just not at her. Well, maybe slightly…. _

“Mr. Veers, I know about the letter he received and it was not from us. We would never have sent such an appalling thing. We have straightened that out…..”

An idea was coming to her. They needed to formulate their plans against Palpatine and Ozzel, and, she suspected, Tarkin. Uncle Firmus was going to be down for the count (Dr. Henley was going to be her next call) so they could use another man from the firm…..

“Mr. Veers, how would you feel about coming out here this evening? You are more than welcome to stay the night and give us a hand in formulating a way to destroy this terrible merger and preferably the people that have orchestrated it. You can then determine for yourself that Uncle Firmus is all right. Well. Alive.”

“He’s ‘Uncle Firmus’ again now is he?” Veers asked coldly. “I don’t care who sent what, you dropped him and broke his heart and you never came to him to  _ ask… _ .”

“I  _ know _ !” she interrupted. “I know, and I’m sorry and I’m going to spend our lives making it up to him, so will you come and help me destroy the bastards who are behind this or not?”

Another pause. “You sound like your mother,” he said and she felt a pang. “All right. But you need to know just how much my friend has put on the line to try and save this firm for your ungrateful little carcasses…”

“Yes all right, insult me when you get here, would you?” she asked coolly. “I’m reading what he’s done right now and I need help so that he doesn’t try to keep fighting this on his own. You sound like just the man to aid me.”

“Give me the address,” Veers said and she did so. “I’m leaving now.”

He hung up and she huffed out a sigh. Still, it was good to know that Uncle Firmus had someone in his corner since they had left him on his own.

Dr. Henley was her next call and while he groused about coming out on a Thursday night, he agreed to be there in the next hour.

She looked at the time. Dad would be home any moment. She went to wake Uncle Firmus.

  
  


****

The boss master had arrived. 

Artoo wiggled his entire body in joy. The boss master was wonderful. He appreciated the ways that Artoo brought happiness to all. 

He was not the smiling master it is true, but no one could be as marvelous as the smiling master.

Artoo showed him his spin in place movement and topped it off with his leap off all fours--a signature move.

The boss master smiled tiredly at him. “If we could market your energy Artoo, we’d be the wealthiest family in the world.”

Yes. He didn’t understand any of that but it was approving so he had done well. He zipped ahead of the boss master to the big front door and then back again four times to prepare the way properly. A potted olive tree offended him, so he barked at it. 

It looked appropriately ashamed of itself. Olive trees forsooth. 

He trotted proudly at boss master’s ankles as they made their way inside the house. 

Once inside it was the expected thing that he would greet the boss master once more by dashing up the broad staircase and flying back down, skipping the bottom two steps. (This always impressed everyone)

He landed to skid into boss master’s shins and was up immediately to receive the approval.

Boss master said ‘well done Artoo’ somewhat absently as he shrugged off his coat and laid it on the bench in the entryway. 

Artoo promptly found a few walls to rebound from before doing his rabbit impression and bouncing next to the boss master as he made his way to the living room.

“Where is everyone?” the boss master asked.

Artoo stood to attention and pointed like the hunting dogs that liked to point to birds. Artoo had never understood their desire to stand and point when one could go and  _ chase _ the birds. 

That was what birds were  _ for _ .

“Oh, the sitting room?” said boss master. 

Artoo was so very good at helping people.

He shot back across the entryway hall toward the sitting room which contained the smiling master, Threepio’s human, and the Patient human. 

It also contained Threepio and Lady or she who must be obeyed.

He made the trip back and forth several times, because he could, and ended up behind the boss master as he made his way into the sitting room. 

The result was that Artoo ran fully into the back of the boss master’s legs due to the boss master making the odd decision of stopping suddenly in the doorway.

Uh oh.

Artoo felt the anger from boss master and tucked his tail between his legs to slink swiftly past him and to the safety of the smiling master’s presence.

_ Did he know about the shoes? _

****

Anakin was furious. How had things reached such a state that their firm (his wife’s firm, really, it was how he thought of it.  _ Her _ firm) was about to be taken over by Palpatine?

He had had meeting after meeting trying to get to the bottom of it. Ozzel had been oozing around attempting to tell him how beneficial it all was and Anakin had never wished more that Artoo could be there to throw up on his shoes.

Tarkin had smiled and smiled. He had always hated Tarkin. The man was a shark.

How had it come to this?

_ You stepped away completely, _ said a small voice in his head.  _ You could have checked. _

He had been grieving! Where had Piett been this whole time? Certainly Anakin was furious with the curt texts his children had received from a man they had loved like family, but he had thought Piett would at least do his job well. He had seemed to take pride in the firm and was one of Padme’s oldest friends.

Clearly, he too had taken the opportunity of her death to profit himself. 

Anakin was not a solicitor. He understood the business well, but he did not do the legal side of things. His head was swimming as he considered what to do. To whom could he turn? He had always been able to ask Firm---Piett, but that avenue was closed.

He made it to the sitting room and stopped dead, Artoo bashing into his legs and then sneaking by guiltily. 

The very man who had been avoiding him all day was standing near his daughter and turned at his entry, as though he still belonged here.

And all of Anakin’s pent up rage and grief and betrayal burst forth in devastating tide.

“You!” he snarled, taking a step forward and clenching his fists. Lady was immediately off of the sofa and standing at Piett’s side. 

He might have found that interesting if he wasn’t so beyond reason.

“How dare you come here? After not only abandoning this family and hurting my children, you clearly allowed the firm to go against everything Padme’  _ trusted _ you to stand for!”   
  


Piett was very white, but that spine was straight and he opened his mouth to speak.

Leia beat him to it. “Dad! Stop, you don’t…”

“Do not defend him, Leia! I looked for you today, Piett! I wanted you to give an explanation for just why you felt you could so casually betray us. Betray her! To Palpatine no less!! But no, you hid yourself away and then had the almighty cheek to come here and…”

“My Lord,” Piett tried.

Anakin was having none of it.

“Apparently the naysayers were right about you. That you would worm your way into our family and climb the social ladder. Well. Got what you wanted then didn’t you! As soon as she’s gone, so are you! You know where the door is, Piett. You got your use out of your friendship with my wife. You’re not wanted here, you manipulative little parasite!”

“Dad!” Leia was in front of him now, eyes blazing with rage. Piett looked as though he had been struck, his eyes deeply wounded, even though that spine stayed as straight as ever.

“Leia…”

“No! Dad. My turn! Sit. And you are going to owe Uncle Firmus a massive apology.” She turned to the man in question who had placed his hands behind his back and was watching them as though he expected to be shot.

“Uncle Firmus..”

“My dear, perhaps it would be better if I came another time….”

“Don’t you dare think of going anywhere! You are not well and if you think for one second I am going to let you walk away again, then you don’t know me at all.”

Anakin finally had cooled enough to notice that Piett looked very bad indeed, which opinion was confirmed as a hacking cough erupted out of his chest. 

Leia coaxed him to sit again, poured him tea and then rounded on Anakin.

“Now. If you could shut your mouth for long enough, I will explain.”

Anakin watched in some astonishment as Lady hopped up onto the sofa by Piett and promptly laid herself across his lap.

The man started slightly, but then gave a small smile and rested his hand on the smooth black coat.

“Yes, that was my first clue as well. Lady wants him. In fact it was Uncle Firmus who had her. She went and found his office and then followed him home.”

“What the hell….?”

“No. You may not talk. You’ve caused enough damage, Dad. Two weeks after Mother’s funeral, Uncle Firmus received this from our solicitor.” She handed him an official letter and Anakin scanned it swiftly.

_ Seen as taking advantage of the familial relationship….. _

_ …..concern regarding your lax attitude toward…. _

_ ….family has expressed their desire not to see you again…. _

_ Legal steps taken if you breach this….. _

Anakin jerked his head up and met Piett’s composed gaze, though the wounds Anakin had opened wide were evident.

His anger evaporated like mist in the sun.

“Hell, Firmus. We would never have…”

_ But Piett had believed it. They had clearly not done enough to convince him that he was wanted. Because Piett was the type to question something he doubted. Damn. And Anakin had just accused  _ **_him_ ** _ of betrayal.  _

Leia took the letter from his hand and Anakin closed his eyes to rub at his head.

“My Lord,” Piett said in a remarkably steady voice, but Anakin could hear the hurt his friend (yes, he was his friend) was doing his utmost to hide, “Someone has manipulated this situation. I think it was Tarkin who sought to drive us apart. Ozzel is not subtle enough or clever enough.”

“I’m working on how your phone could be hacked like that, Uncle Firmus,” Luke put in cheerfully from over at the table. His son had his laptop open and a mobile was next to his arm.

“Clearly, Tarkin has some connections in our solicitor’s office as well,” said Leia, but his daughter was not done reaming him out and he braced himself. He deserved it after the verbal blows he had dealt Piett.

“It was Uncle Firmus who has been trying to stave off this merger for the last six months, Dad,  _ by himself, _ and none of us ever bothered to even check that he was actually all right. That he had the position Mother wanted him to have in order to do what she wanted.”   
  


“They didn’t give you…?” Anakin started, and Piett shook his head as another cough racked him.

“It is thanks to him this nasty little plan hasn’t come to fruition yet. And this morning, he was fired for trying to protect our interests.”

Anakin put his head in his hands, guilt eating him alive.

Artoo crept over with the guilty wiggle he had, to shove between his shoes and try to lick his hands. Anakin patted his head and the corgi rolled to his back in delight.

“My Lord, I should have tried harder to get in touch with you. I sent numerous inquiries to your solicitor as well as updates, but I never heard back and thus, I apologize, I assumed…”   
  


Anakin snorted in self disgust and looked up at the hazel eyes of one of the most loyal men he knew.

“Of course you did, and I don’t blame you after you received garbage like that supposedly from us. You had every right to spit on our name and walk away, Firmus.” Abruptly, Anakin rose and moved to the sofa where Piett sat to hold out his hand.

“I apologize, Firmus, for well….everything. Particularly for being an appalling ass. I should have trusted the man I knew. Please forgive me.”   
  


Piett looked at him in stunned surprise for a moment before accepting his hand and shaking it.

“Of course, my Lord. I….”

“Don’t you dare try to find some fault with yourself, Piett. You did everything you could.”

His daughter nodded in satisfaction. “Yes indeed. Though you owe him that apology about once every half hour for some time to come. So.” 

She came to seat herself by Piett once more and looked at them both.

“We are going to have dinner. Well…”she put her hand to Piett’s forehead. “Yours is going to be sent up to your room because you are going to bed, and then we will see what Dr. Henley says.”

“Henley is coming here?” Anakin asked, disliking this continued feeling of not knowing what was going on.

“Uncle Firmus needs to be seen because he is prone to chest infections, Dad. And he has been killing himself to try and stop this merger. You may recall.”

“Yes Leia, thank you.” 

His daughter was not going to let him off the hook for a while. Piett had always been a favorite for her.

“My dear, I am right here…” Piett began but Leia was currently in charge.

“Yes you are,” she replied fondly, “and I intend for you to be here for some time. Certainly until that freight train in your chest is gone. It’s high time someone took care of you.”

Lady whuffled and leaned against Piett.

_ Had his dog adopted him? _

“After dinner, we are going to find a way to bring ruin and destruction to our enemies,” Leia declared.

“Once more unto the breach... “ began Luke dramatically at the table.

“Yes, thank you, Luke,” Leia said, rolling her eyes.

Artoo took this as a directive to bounce up to Anakin and get white hair all over his trousers.

“A Mr. Veers will be joining us for that strategy session. Not you, Uncle Firmus, because _you_ are to be in bed at that point.”

“Leia, your Father is actually my employer, well. Former employer I suppose….so you can’t really order me to….”

“You are in my home, Firmus,” Anakin told him. “She can actually. And I heartily support her decision. You look terrible.”

Piett sighed, and dropped his head into his hands.

“And if you think I’m going to let you be fired…..” Anakin continued. “I’m definitely the  _ current _ employer. You’ve laid all the groundwork from what Leia says. We will strategize with Veers and if you are feeling up to looking things over tomorrow, you can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to be at the Skywalker home right now taking a nap. ;) But Piett deserves one more than I do, so I'll keep at it....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strategizing occurs at the Skywalker home. And the long awaited board room confrontation occurs and it's every bit as delicious as Veers hoped. 
> 
> Artoo helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the last installment for our beginning story to this little side series. I hope you enjoy the happy fluff given the amounts of angst I will be tossing out in other stories soon so....
> 
> So yes, here's a happy retreat with dogs and the family when Wishful's angst gets really intense. ;) (Let's be honest, Morwen can angst as well. ;D)

Piett had vague memories of what followed after he made his way to his room, with Lady on one side and Leia on the other.

Leia had brought him towels and various guest toiletries and run him a bath.

Later after he had managed to don his t-shirt and sweats, she had knocked and entered with a tray and the doctor.

Piett and Henley had the mutual realization that Henley had seen him at Veers’ all those months ago and the Doctor snorted in exasperation as he realized his patient had the same issues.

“Chest infection indeed. I’ll have some antibiotics sent over. I presume this time, you can stay put and recover? Because I have to tell you Mr. Piett, if you don’t, you’re likely to end up in hospital with pneumonia.”

“He will absolutely stay put,” Leia said sweetly, but with a look of steel directed his way. 

He was reasonably sure he ate dinner, but after that, things were very hazy.

_ Lady, cozy at his side and providing delicious warmth in the so very comfortable bed…. _

_ Leia’s gentle kiss on his head…. _

_ Hand on his shoulder. “Leave the rest to us, Firmus….” Veers? _

The next time he was sure he was fully awake, it was clearly midday and Lady had left his room. 

A note in Leia’s writing accompanied the bottle of pills on the night table.  _ Take two right away. Text if you want tea. _

His mobile was next to them, along with a glass of water.

He took the antibiotics and considered going downstairs because he was very capable of getting his own tea thank you.

But the bed was so very comfortable, and he couldn’t remember the last time his body had been this relaxed.

The phone chimed.

_ Are you awake? _ _   
  
_

He smiled.

_ Just now. _

_ Good. I’m bringing tea. And lunch. And Mr. Veers. _

And in minutes all of those things accompanied Leia into his room.

He shifted to a sitting position.

“This feels exceedingly lazy, my dear,” he told her and she smiled at him broadly. How he had missed her face.

“Good. Since I can’t think of a time where you were lazy, we are going to make sure you experience that for a while.” She set the tray over his lap and Veers drew up a chair.

“All right,” Piett said, enjoying the chicken salad. “What are you doing here? I don’t….”

Vaguely though, he recalled something about Veers joining them.

“I phoned him,” Leia said. “Sorry Uncle Firmus, but Luke and I were worried he was going to mobilize the police given the amount of texts on your phone.”

“I _was_ going to mobilize the police,” Max said, crossing his legs and sipping at his own mug of tea. “Small brunette kidnaps well respected solicitor…”

Piett snorted and was glad he hadn’t been chewing at the moment.

“I don’t know how well respected I’ll be when Ozzel gets through with my reputation…”

“Ozzel will be a steaming pile of carbon by the time  _ we _ get done with  _ him _ ,” Leia said in that sweet voice which promised painful murder. “And Tarkin will only wish that he could have had the same fate.”

Max raised his eyebrows.

“You should consider working with us, Miss Skywalker. I can see you clearly have the right priorities.”

“I do plan on working with you, Mr. Veers. I’ll be interning once we clean up.”

“That would be delightful, my dear,” said Piett, enjoying the fact that he had an appetite once more. The door was nudged open, and Lady’s black form trotted in calmly.

“Is that…?” Veers began.

“That would be the lost dog, yes,” Piett told him as Lady came around to thrust her black nose at his arm.

He reached to stroke her head and the tail thumped the floor loudly,

“We are all very grateful to you, Lady,” Leia said, and the dog panted a smile.

“So, what is the plan?” Piett asked, lifting the mug of tea and inhaling the floral scents with pleasure.

“The plan, Firmus, is to get you healthy enough to join us because you deserve to be there when we inform everyone that this whole thing has been tremendously illegal.”   
  


“Can we prove that?” he asked Max, with interest.

“It turns out, we can,” his friend said with a predatory grin. “You made the map, Firmus and between Miss Skywalker and her Father, we have found and accessed the treasure.”

“Our name can be useful for some things,” Leia told him. “Now. Can I bring you anything else?”

“That was lovely. I can come down and help…”

“No,” said Max and Leia at the same time.

“Not yet,” she amended kindly, moving the tray to the desk and coming back to him. “The Doctor recommended that you sleep as much as possible. We thought we could all reconvene at tea time in the sitting room and make our final plans.”

He looked at them both and realized they were utterly serious. Lady, noting the removal of the tray, made a smooth leap to the bed and resumed her place at his side, resting that sleek head on his chest this time and pressing him back.

Max laughed. “I like that dog. She has the right idea.”

A small white and blue/grey shape, ran-waddled into the room and attempted to get on the bed.

Leia sighed. “Artoo. You are banned from here. The weasel incident is not to be repeated.”

“Weasel incident?” Max asked, rising from his chair.

“You don’t want to know,” Leia said darkly. “It required a new rug. Also both of you will want to store your shoes on a shelf that he can’t reach, fyi.”

“Where is that  _ damn _ dog?!?” came his Lordship’s enraged tones from somewhere down the hall.

Artoo flattened himself to the floor, and somehow managed to snake his body out of the room and presumably into hiding somewhere.

“Case in point,” said Leia sighing and leaning in to give him a hug. “Sleep. Text if you need something.”

“Thank you, my dear,” he responded, sliding down onto his pillows with Lady a happy weight on his chest.

“I’ll see you soon,” Max promised and Piett was lulled to sleep by the light rain against his window and the deep contented dog breathing on his chest.

  
  


***

_ Well _ , thought Veers, watching the scene before him with satisfaction,  _ the Skywalker family was doing its damndest to show his friend that he was loved. _

He still hadn’t completely forgiven them for leaving Piett to face the filthy hordes (Ozzel, Tarkin etc) on his own, not to mention the heartbreak his friend had no doubt thought he concealed well.

Lord Vader was not going to hug Piett the way that Luke and Leia seemed to be doing every other minute, but a glass of some  _ very _ expensive bourbon had been shoved into Piett’s hand when he made his way down the stairs around 4.30 and he was now ensconced on the sofa, laptop in front of him and Lady lying across his legs.

Veers tried to remember the last time he’d seen Firmus in his Oxford sweatshirt. His friend had lived in his work attire for the past half year, so it was a tangible reassurance that he was ‘taking it easy’ while Artoo eyed his sock clad feet and tried to determine if he could get away with joining Lady on top of her human.

The black shepherd solved this issue by lifting her head and laying her ears back at the corgi.

He rebounded as though made of rubber and promptly trotted over, little backside waddling, to sniff at Veer’s shins.

He was not in his work trousers, but these were very nice jeans and the fat menace had just  _ rubbed white hair all over them _ .

He tried to subtly shoo the dog away, but this seemed to inspire him and he promptly ran around Veers’ armchair with increasing speed to finally stagger drunkenly to the golden retriever that was sitting by Leia on the floor, where he collapsed against the larger dog, who turned mournful brown eyes to Veers as if asking him why the world was like this.

Leia was cross legged and leaning against the sofa Piett was stretched out upon, rimless glasses on her nose as she studied what her solicitor’s office had sent over that morning.

After they had left Piett’s room the night before, she had paused in the hallway to consider him.

_ “Mr. Veers…..can we talk?” _

_ Veers was not big on emotional conversations. However, the girl was so very earnest. _

_ “I feel you are owed an explanation. You are clearly a good friend and heaven knows Uncle Firmus needed that, since we were all utter rubbish.” _

_ Good start. He wanted to hear more. _

_ She led the way downstairs to the big kitchen. It was bright and warm, with high ceilings and a modern island, done dominantly in white with tasteful wood touches. _

_ Veers wondered how many memories Leia had here.  _

_ She motioned him to sit on a stool at the island and she busied herself with the coffee machine. _

_ “What can I get you?” _

_ “Cappuccino, thank you.” _

_ Like everything in their home, it was of the highest quality and he enjoyed it immensely. She made herself one as well and sat down opposite him. _

_ “I don’t know how much Uncle Firmus would tell you himself. And he would no doubt try to shield us from blame so it’s better if I just lay it out without frills to you.” _

_ He liked her more. _

_ “You’ve seen the materials that were used to….push us apart. Clearly this person knows Uncle Firmus and how he operates. I think it was that bin fire Tarkin myself. And the texts Luke and I got hit just the right tender spots….” _

_ She stopped and stared at her cup.  _

_ “Regardless. If I hadn’t been so focused on my own grief, I would have thought for two seconds and realized that he wouldn’t have done things like that. If he had something to talk to us about, he would do it in person.” _

_ Yes, he would. Piett didn’t blow people off or shrink from a confrontation. He didn’t seek it, but he would absolutely deal with it when presented. _

_ “So. We treated him terribly. And I know Mother just died, but she was his friend too, and we left him alone.” _

_ She raised grief filled eyes to his. “I don’t think I’ll ever quite forgive myself for that. But we will not let it happen again. I promise you. Uncle Firmus is family.” _

_ “Part of the issue is that both of you are far too sacrificial for your own good,” Veers commented. “He stayed away, not because of solicitor threats, but because he thought you all felt so strongly about it that you used that route. You stayed away because of similar reasons and you both were hurt.” _

_ “We’re so damn British about it,” Leia had said ruefully.  _

_ “Quite,” Veers responded with a smile. “Stop that would you?” _

_ “I intend to,” said the girl. “I assume that you know a bit about his background?” _

_ Yes. He did. Piett had fought for everything he’d ever received. It was one of many reasons Veers valued his friendship so much. There was not a shred of pretentiousness there. _

_ “I do,” Veers said simply. _

_ She nodded. “Given all that, he should never have to worry about keeping us. And we…..we broke that trust. I’m telling you that, because you should know we’re aware of just how badly we made a hash of that.” _ _   
  
_

_ “Yes, you did,” Veers agreed and she winced, but he appreciated her honesty here and would return the favor. _

_ “However, he is also one of the kindest people I’ve ever known. And he loves you in particular, Miss Skywalker. If you were actually his niece and his nephew, he couldn’t love you both more.” _

_ Two tears landed on the marble island top. _

_ “I know,” she whispered. “Mr. Veers….” _

_ “I’m not a priest, Miss Skywalker, I certainly can’t give you absolution. I can see you feel terrible. Part of me wants you to, because I had a front row seat to his suffering. However, action speaks louder than words as they say. Show him.” _

_ She sniffed and pulled herself together.  _

_ “You’re right. Thank you.” _

_ “Thank **you** ,” he’d said. _

Now he watched the comfortable scene and enjoyed the knowledge that they were all working together to utterly destroy the threat that had loomed over this family and the firm.

He watched Piett look over at the brunette head by his arm and he reached to place his hand on the slim shoulder near him.

She didn’t raise her eyes from what she was reading, but she lifted her hand immediately to grasp his.

Veers smiled at the happiness that was evident to him on Piett’s countenance as his friend returned his gaze to the computer.

Luke suddenly placed his mobile down on the table he was sitting at and gave an exclamation of triumph.

“I was right. And the mobile guys just confirmed that Uncle Firmus’s phone was hacked. They’re going to send me the records.”

“Well done, son,” Lord Vader said with a brief smile.

The corgi, hearing general approval all around, left off chewing the slipper he’d found and instead rose to shake it wildly and break its neck. It went flying from his mouth to smack Lord Vader’s leg. The dog stood panting, looking for approbation for his brave feat.

“Is that…. _ my _ slipper?” Leia asked, glaring at her brother.

“Artoo,” said Luke in exasperation, “how?” 

“I shut my door,” Leia told him. “I know I did.”

“I’ll buy you new ones.”

“Yes, you will.”

Something dinged on Leia’s phone.

“Meds,” she said, setting her papers aside and rising to trot out to the kitchen.

Piett looked much better to Veers’ eyes after getting actual sleep, but as his friend was prone to these chest infections, he could appreciate Leia’s very strict attention to the schedule for the antibiotics.

Firmus found his gaze and gave him a little smile which he returned. He knew Piett appreciated the concerted effort being made on his behalf, but he could see the reticence to fully trust that it would last.

_ Damn Palpatine and Tarkin and Ozzel to the ninth level of hell. His friend didn’t deserve to doubt his place in a family. _

Leia returned with a glass of water and the pills which she handed to Piett. Once he had taken them, she turned to the room.

“So, can we agree that we lead the assault on Monday?” she asked, resting her hand on Piett’s shoulder. “Dad, I assume you’ve managed to put the brakes on the merger going forward tomorrow?”   
  


“Oh yes,” Lord Vader replied, smiling dangerously and Veers was so looking forward to see him smile like that in the board room.

“That must have been fun to do,” Luke commented with a grin, casting himself to the carpet to allow Artoo to immediately use his stomach as a trampoline. 

“It was, rather, yes,” Anakin Skywalker said. “Ozzel is always a delight to wind up, especially as he is very bad at trying to fish for explanations subtly. I’ve also had numerous inquiries from Palpatine’s solicitors, trying to be polite as hell, but they desperately want to know what’s going on and who’s in charge, me or Ozzel.”

“What did you say?” Leia asked.

“I sent them the standard out of office reply.”

Piett snorted and Lady lifted her head off of his legs to regard him curiously, cocking her head to the side.

“That is…..delightful, my Lord,” his friend said as Leia took his empty water glass, and Piett reached to scratch under the dog’s chin.

She allowed this for ten seconds and then decided that he needed some attention in return, so she surged forward to lick his face.

“Ack! Lady. Thank you… all right.” Piett said, getting his arms around the black shepherd and moving her from his face, but he was smiling broadly, and Veers couldn’t recall  _ ever _ seeing him smile like that. 

“Dad, I don’t think Lady is your dog,” Leia stated firmly and her father raised his eyebrows at her. 

  
  
“I mean technically she is, but she has decided that Uncle Firmus is her favorite human.”

“My dear….”

“You’re one of my top three favorite humans too, Uncle Firmus,” the girl said, “she has good taste. I’m just saying Dad…”

  
  
Lord Vader gave a small grin as Lady was wrestled under control by Piett to lay her head back on his legs as he saved his laptop from falling off his lap to the floor.

“Well. She had the good sense to find you, Firmus. I think she should join us on Monday.”   
  


Everyone in the room looked at him.

“We own this firm,” his Lordship said confidently, “if I want to bring my dogs, I will.”

“Dogs?” Veers asked, wondering if that meant what he thought….

“Well we can’t leave Artoo out, can we?”

The corgi leapt to attention and barked.

Veers could not  _ wait _ for Monday.

*****

Lady paced around the sitting room. The humans were being very particular about their appearances today. 

Artoo was busy with the muddy carrots he had dragged out of the veg patch at the back of the house, and was attempting to hide his indiscretions behind one of the chairs. 

She eyed him in disgust and made sure her own black coat was pristine.

Her Patient human was much better. She had made him sleep and rest, so naturally he was feeling better.

Currently, he was seated on the sofa, his immaculately creased trouser leg resting on the other knee as he sipped his tea and read the paper in his hand. Threepio’s human was seated closely to him, doing something with her small machine.

Threepio’s human clearly felt that the Patient human was also hers. She had been very clear in her movements and looks. Lady knew possessive behavior. However, as it was not threatening her possession of the Patient human, she allowed it. Humans had different ways of establishing their pack than dogs and it usually worked out harmoniously.

Artoo trotted out, leaving muddy paw prints on the carpet. Lady immediately inserted herself between him and her Patient human’s trousers.

Artoo barked at her and she gave him a quelling look. This was not a day for shenanigans. She could sense it. This was a day of battle. All the humans had that feel. And if there was battle, then Lady would of course be at the side of her human.

At last Artoo’s human appeared, looking very groomed, as did the owner. 

They took two cars and the owner insisted he ride with her human. 

Her human’s friend, the Fierce human, rode with Artoo, his human and Threepio’s human. He was not best pleased, but he did it.

Lady could understand. Being in an enclosed space with a corgi was not to be desired.

They pulled out and she lay down near her human’s freshly polished shoes.

“Firmus,” the owner began and she could sense that he was nervous. 

He sighed. “I’m such rubbish with personal conversations. But this needs to be said, so…”

“Sir,” her human said, reaching for her ears. Oh that was lovely. “You really don’t need to revisit…”   
  


“I do though, Piett. I know you and I don’t know each other as well as you knew Padme’....”

Lady felt the grief from both men at the mention of that name.

“But, look. She always said that if she’d had a brother she would want it to be you, from that first day when you intervened with those pillocks harassing her at Uni. And…..you have been that to our family. You  _ are _ that.”

Her human shifted uncomfortably. In her experience, humans were not good with overcoming disagreements. It was much simpler for dogs--you could fight or show your tummy, or tuck your tail. Disagreement solved.

“My Lord, thank you, but…”

“I am rather dismayed to realize that we have not made you certain of your place in the family. The fact that you could read the garbage sent to you, and believe that was our desire is not your failing, but ours. And it didn’t help that we didn’t come and ask you why you weren’t around.”

She could feel her human’s breathing increase and he looked out the window.

“We owe you a great deal, Firmus, and it is completely fair that you don’t have a great deal of trust right now. We will endeavor to earn that back. In the meantime, will you promise me something?”   
  


Her human brought his gaze back from the outside to regard the owner.

“Depending on what it is, my Lord.”

  
  
The owner gave a sad smile.

“Will you promise to question me, always, if I do something as blindingly stupid like that again? Will you promise to treat me as your equal? Because we are. I would very much appreciate it if you dealt with me as you would with Veers.”

Her human took a long moment to think. “I can promise that, my Lord,” he said at last. “Are you sure you know what you are asking me to do…?”

The owner smiled more widely. “Oh I am sure, Firmus. I’m asking you to keep me on a path that she would have approved. You are calm where I am angry. You are so very patient, where, well, let’s face it---I don’t have that quality at all. If you were her brother by blood you would have the right to say something---I am telling you, you have that right.”

Lady sensed that something was repaired. It was not all fixed--humans took so  _ long _ to fix these things---but her human seemed a little lighter. She gave an approving tail thump and owner laughed.

“One more thing. I understand that Leia wishes to look at several homes on the market near ours and drag you with her.”

Her human smiled. “That was my understanding as well, my Lord.”

“Well. I wondered how you might feel about Lady staying with you on a more long term basis.”

She heard her name and pricked her ears, looking from one human to the other.

“My Lord, I couldn’t….”

“Firmus, I got her to get me out of the house. To force me to walk. But while she is lovely, I haven’t really.....look, we all know she’s your dog.”

Her human looked at her and smiled. That was her favorite. It was why he was the best human and he was  _ hers _ .

****

Anakin walked into the board room and had no trouble admitting to himself that he immensely enjoyed the reaction he got. After all, this had been the meeting for the senior staff to hear about this supposed merger (takeover really) and this was not on the agenda.

The entire board was present as well as the senior heads for each division and their right hand men and women. 

Ozzel’s face was the very definition of gobsmacked while Tarkin looked like he had drunk milk which had gone off. 

“My….my Lord,” Ozzel stammered. “We had not expected…..”

“Yes I know,” said Anakin smiling serenely and motioning to the young associate running the projector. He handed him the thumb drive and turned his attention back to the florid faced man.

“But it’s good for the head of the firm to show up and surprise you every so often. See how things operate when I’m not here. After last week I had some questions. So I did some digging. First, however, I’m not sure if all of you know the people who will be speaking. So: introductions.”

“My daughter, Leia.”

“Miss Skywalker,” Leia said sweetly shaking Ozzel’s hand. “I’ll be interning here. I had such  _ fun _ looking into all the workings of this…..merger.”

“Ah, yes, quite so, lovely to meet….”

“My son, Luke.”

“Hi!” said Luke casually and keeping his hands firmly in his pockets. 

“Ah yes, quite and….”

“And I believe you know Max Veers....”

Veers stared at Ozzel and inclined his head.

“As well as Firmus Piett.”

His friend had his hands behind his back and Ozzel frowned.

“Lord Vader, I don’t know if you realize..”

“That there was an egregious misunderstanding? Or perhaps a more accurate way of putting that would be a gross abuse of power?”

And he enjoyed the way the man’s Adam’s apple moved up and down.

“Leia, if you would start things off,” Anakin said, turning to his daughter.

“Um, my Lord, there is a dog….”   
  


Lady was standing by Piett and staring at Ozzel. Had been doing so since she entered. 

_ What a terrific animal. _

“Oh yes, how remiss of me. That is Lady. She is part of our family. As is Artoo. Ah. He’s wandered off. Oh well.”

_ Hopefully to do wonderful and awful things…. _

“If I could begin by pointing out that these were my mother’s original wishes for the firm,” said Leia as a slide came up for the powerpoint. “You will note how she expressly desired to keep it in the family and even has a provision about Empire Law.”

Uncomfortable shifting in half of the room and some truly shocked faces in other parts. Anakin had done careful homework on every person present and was aware that some of the people here were not privy to the illegal maneuvering committed by Ozzel and Tarkin. Their jobs would depend on the reaction to the rest of their presentation.

“This is what she desired in terms of the running of the firm. You will note particularly that she wanted Uncle Firmus to be the head of the legal department and a senior partner. And interestingly,” she turned to Ozzel and smiled her most dangerous smile, “that seems to be your job at the moment. One wonders how you missed that.”

Anakin deeply appreciated his daughter’s use of the familial term as most of the room was palpably nervous. She had laid down the clear directive that Piett was part of the family. 

“This is the first time I’ve seen these papers…” Ozzel attempted to bluster but Leia was moving to the next slide.

“Here is the email record where Uncle Firmus tried to send copies of these very papers to the senior leadership upon my mother’s death. You will note he attempted to do so at least five times. This is confirmation they were received…..and then deleted.”

Dead silence.

“You have hacked our computers---that is illegal…!!” Ozzel tried.

“Oh it was pretty easy to chat to your IT department to find lost files,” put in Luke cheerfully. “Especially for my family’s firm. We didn’t hack anything.”   
  


“I don’t think you want to be upset about illegal maneuvers at any rate,” put in Anakin. Lady gave a soft huff and Ozzel’s eyes shot to her. She lifted her lip very elegantly to show him one gleaming white canine.

“So you did know,” Veers drawled elegantly. Tarkin raised a contemptuous eyebrow but said nothing. 

“Then there is the matter of hacking Uncle Firmus’s phone and redirecting all his communications with our solicitors when he attempted that route.”

“That is preposterous!” shouted Ozzel.

“Shut up Kendall,” said one of the board members, a stern looking woman with iron grey hair. “We’re all lawyers and they’re making a good case. I’ve hated this from the beginning as I’ve told you many times.”

“Luke, if you would,” said his daughter and Luke stepped up motioning for the next slide.

“So I’m not a lawyer, but I’m fairly good with tech. And my sister and I were sent some rather….difficult texts supposedly from Uncle Firmus. What we all discovered recently is that someone worked very hard to separate him from our family--- no doubt to keep us in the dark about what was happening and discredit the one person who could keep us reliably informed.”

_ This was the more difficult part. Piett had been reluctant to show the letter he had received---he held no truck with ‘emotional manipulation’ as he put it. _

_ “It’s not manipulation,” said Leia firmly. “They need to see what was done to you and us. I want to hit them in the face with just how low these people were willing to stoop.” _

_ “I just want to hit them in the face,” Luke had said and Piett smiled. _

“This letter was sent to Uncle Firmus, again, supposedly from the family solicitor.”

The iron haired woman was the first to speak. 

“Well, Kendall, you’re truly an unmitigated bastard aren’t you?”

“ _ I _ didn’t….”

“Wilhuff then?”

Tarkin wasn’t saying anything but Anakin could see it in his face. 

“Here’s the record of all the times Uncle Firmus either phoned our solicitor or sent over papers. They never received any of it. It was all redirected. I did some work, both with IT here and with some great chaps I know to look at Uncle Firmus’s mobile and see if it had been hacked. And it had. We managed to trace where all this communication was going.”

The slide changed. 

“That number is our own legal department isn’t it? And this one here is for Mr. Tarkin’s office.”

More weighty silence.

“I had no knowledge of this!” Ozzel tried.

“Veers?” asked Anakin. Lady gave a low growl as she stared at Ozzel who backed up slightly.

“Well that’s not entirely true, Kendall,” said Veers in icy calm. “Because you were cc’d on all of this, being ‘head’ of legal and all.”

“And I met with you numerous times,” said Piett, speaking for the first time. “You told me it was being given to the family. And then gave me enough work that I had no time to dig further. When I did try to dig some more, I was consistently stonewalled by our network.”

One of the junior members suddenly rose from the table. 

“I would just like to say I’m so very sorry sir, for not having the courage to say something. This whole thing hasn’t sat well and I should have helped you out.”

“Thank you, Venka,” Piett said with a swift smile.

“You were told to stay out of it!” snarled Ozzel and Anakin turned to the younger man.

“Is that so?” he asked coolly.

“Ah, yes my Lord,” said Venka, gaining confidence. “I was told I’d be fired.”

Ozzel realized that he’d made a blunder and shut his mouth. 

“So,” Anakin said looking around the room, “here’s what is going to happen now.”

“Effective immediately I am taking an active role as the CEO. I realize that Krennic and Motti have been filling in. Thank you gentlemen, but you’re no longer on the board. I have reviewed the board action and voting history through this process. Those of you who are leaving us should be getting that email…”

Numerous mobiles dinged.

“...about now.”

“Wilhuff,” Anakin turned to the skeletal looking man. “You’re fired.”

Tarkin rose and gave him a deadly gaze. Lady growled louder and Piett laid a hand on her head.

“Fine.”

“I suspect you already have a job lined up…” Anakin told him, looking him straight in the eye. “Tell Sid I said hello, won’t you?”

Tarkin swept out of the room.

“Veers.”

“Sir.”

“I’m in need of a CFO. I’d like you to take that position.”

Veers blinked and his children smiled at him.

“Ah….thank you, my Lord.”

“Now. Kendall. You’re obviously very fired. And frankly you owe a massive apology to all of us, but I’ll settle on one for Firmus.”

“If you think I’m going to apologize to a little Geordie scum….!” Ozzel began.

Anakin swung with all he had.

Ozzel fell back against the board table as numerous members came to their feet. Venka was openly smiling, as were Luke and Leia.

Veers looked deeply satisfied and Piett was projecting calm, but Anakin saw his hands clench behind his back.

“How dare you….?!” Ozzel screeched, getting back to his feet and holding his bleeding nose. “I’ll press charges….!”

“You do that,” Anakin said. “Were there any witnesses by the way? Or did we all see Kendall run into the door?”

“Door definitely,” snickered Luke and honestly, his son could have more dignity.

“I didn’t see any assault,” said the iron haired woman. “Kendall always was a clumsy fool.”

Ozzel huffed and tried to stride out. Lady moved slightly and he stumbled over her back legs.

Anakin was glad to see the corner of Piett’s mouth turn up a little bit. 

“Excellent. One more order of business then and that is to ask you, Firmus if you’d be willing to be head of our legal department? And also a Senior Partner? Because we could really use you.”

And he held out his hand and hoped Piett heard all the meaning in that sentence.

Firmus smiled at him gratefully and shook his hand. “I’d be very happy to do so, my Lord.”

“Thank you.”

The board members that were no longer working for them slunk out. The remaining staff all looked at him, somewhat stunned.

“I have a special lunch set up in the board dining room,” Anakin told them. “I need to step out and make a phone call to Empire Law. Please help yourselves and I look forward to working with you.”

Happy murmuring as they began to make their way out.

“Oh, Venka,” Anakin stopped the man, Piett slightly behind him. “I’d like to make you a full partner. And I think you should work directly with Firmus, if that’s all right with you of course?” he asked, turning to his friend.

Piett nodded and held a hand out. “I’d appreciate that.” He shook Venka’s hand. “Congratulations.”

“Ah….thank you, sir.”

“Excellent. Then, if you would, I’d like you to prepare a report on the status of the legal department and what it is doing at the moment for the firm. If you could have that ready when Piett gets back from sick leave in a week or so I’d appreciate it.”

He could feel Piett’s gaze, but the man didn’t say anything. Leia came up next to him and took Firmus’s arm.

“Of course, my Lord. Good to work with you, sir.” He shook Piett’s hand and moved off.

Luke came up.

“Um, Dad? I think Artoo has been busy….”

_ Excellent _ .

“Oh dear,” he said aloud. “What do you mean?”

“Um...well, he found Mr. Ozzel’s office and ah…..” Luke was torn between looking guilty and looking jubilant. Veers joined them in the hall.

“What did he do, Luke?” Leia sighed.

“Pretty sure he committed a digestive indiscretion on his sofa.”

Veers coughed and Anakin nodded.

“Well, if you could collect him, it’s time for him to go home. Make sure he gets extra treats will you?”   
  


He turned to the others. “I’ll stay here. There’s much to be done. Veers, I’d appreciate your assistance. Firmus, you are not to show your face here for at least a week. Rest. I’ll have your new office fumigated from the idiot infestation.”

Leia and Veers laughed.

“My Lord, there is a great deal that…”

“That Venka will organize for you to look at. I’m sure he can send some of it to you.  _ Some _ . I believe Leia has your holiday planned.”

Piett sighed.

Lady nudged his leg toward the lift.

“I’ll phone you later, Firmus,” said Veers. 

And at last Piett allowed Leia to tug him to the lift.

“See you soon, Dad!” she called. “Good work today.”

  
  


*****

Piett leaned his head back against the leather rest in the quiet dark car as Leia slid in beside him and Lady shot in to lie at their feet.

“So,” she said, taking his arm, “I do indeed have a holiday planned for you.”

And he appreciated that he did, but….

“My dear, I have to confess I don’t really want to go abroad….”

“Of course not,” she scoffed. “You don’t have to get on an airplane for this.”

“Leia,” he said firmly, turning to her and pressing her hand with his, “I do know what you’re trying to do, but….”

“Can you at least hear me out before you turn this down?” she said. “And then if you say no, we can think of something else.”

“Very well.”

_ Could he say no to her? _

“So, you need to recuperate. I’ve got a lovely little place in the country all lined up for that. It’s got nice big lawns and wooded areas, so Lady can run around to her heart’s content.”   
  


The black dog flicked her ears up.

“It’s very comfortable and quiet. So it will suit you nicely. The staff are a bit socially inept and can be terribly obtuse at times, but they are well meaning and are very keen to have you.”

He smiled and looked at her large brown eyes, which were watching him carefully.

“Are they?”

“They are. As said, rather obtuse, but would like to make it up to you. And….they love you rather a lot.”

“This staff…” he mused, getting his arm around her shoulders, “they wouldn’t have the last name of Skywalker would they?”

She chuckled and leaned into him. “They might.”

“Well. That sounds  _ exactly _ like the sort of holiday I could use,” he said, kissing her head. 

“Good. Then I’ll join you.”

She patted his knee and spoke to the driver.

“Take us home, please.”


End file.
